User blog:MrPacheco101/Fun Round: Dexter Morgan vs. Saeko Busujima
CvA3 is now in session so let the party begin!!!!!!!! Dexter Morgan: a serial killer who's sole goal is to hunt other killers vs. Saeko Busujima: the sword wielding member of The HOTD Gang WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Vs. Origin Dexter: Darkly Dreaming Dexter Saeko: Highschool of The Dead Link Dexter:http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dexter_Morgan Saeko:http://highschool-of-the-dead.wikia.com/wiki/Saeko_Busujima Weapon Status Dexter Morgan Saeko Busujima Weapon Showcase Dexter Morgan dexter1.jpg|Dexter with a knife photo_lrg.jpg|Dexter with a victim 04_titan_judo_spotlight 0017.jpg|Judo Saeko Busujima Minitokyo.Female.Scans.High.School.of.the.Dead_307987.jpg|Saeko with a katana 314.jpg|Saeko in action with her katana karate.jpg|Karate The Battle The Battle takes place between the 3rd and 4 th season of the Dexter series, and takes place in a alternate Highschool of the Dead where the zombie outbreak did not happen. “Tonight’s the night. Its gonna happen” 12:00 midnight In a abandoned dojo Dexter is preparing his kill site, coating the walls with clear plastic tarpaulin to catch the spilled blood, covering the floor with newspaper to soak up all the blood dripping on the floor, setting up the table for his victim to lay, placing photos to adorn the killers guilty conscious, and a some biodegradable garbage bags to wrap his victim’s remains in. The target has been on Dexter’s list for such a long, but now the time has come to get what she deserves. Name: Saeko Busujima Age: 18 Occupation: senior student at Fuijimi High School, president of the Fuijimi Kendo Club, and former champion of the Kyoto Kendo Tournament. History: Nov.12 2005: a man attacked Mrs. Busujima on her way home, she defended herself with her bokku and cracked the man’s ribcage puncturing his lung and crushed his skull causing severe brain damage, the man died before he was evacuated to the hospital; Ms. Busujima was acquitted of first degree manslaughter under the fact she was “defending” herself. Nov.27 2005: during practice in the Kendo Club Ms. Busujima severely injured a fellow male student, he was rushed into the ambulance, but died before he was admitted in to the hospital. No charges were presses against Ms. Busujima under the fact that the death was labeled “accidental”. Dec.30 2005: a man in his late 40s was found dead in a dark alley, his temple was caved in, both legs broken, arm twisted outward, and his back broken in three places. Ms. Busujima was the only witness who found the dead body in the alley, some people were suspicious that ms. Busujima was the culprit, but no evidence pointed her to the case so the death was labeled “Theft and Robbery”, but nothing was taken. “Your time has come Ms. Busujima and there’s no escaping this time.” Dexter thought to himself as checks his knifes’ sharpness. 2:00 a.m. Dexter is picking the lock of Saeko’s house with ease, meanwhile inside the house Saeko wearing a violet kimono with a eloquent floral design is meditating in a private shrine her house; she holds a katana from her family’s collection to practice with after meditating. Unbeknownst to her Dexter is slowly creeping up on Saeko with his garrote in hand and ready to strike, Saeko unsheathes a third of a blade and sees a image of a Dexter creeping up behind her, Saeko then unsheathes the katana and strikes at him, but Dexter barely dodges the attack and drops the garrote on the floor. “Shit! Not good.” Dexter thought to himself now realizing that his victim know he is here. Saeko gets up off the floor and turns to face the serial killer.” I suggest you leave while you have the chance.” Saeko said with her cold blue eyes staring straight into Dexters. ”Not yet.” Dexter said then points at her. “Not without you.” A smirk appears across Saeko’s face “Suit yourself.” She said then charges at Dexter and tries to slash him, but he dodges the attack then pulls out a knife from his back pocket and tries to slash the wrist holding the katana until Saeko blocks the attack with it and pushes him back. Saeko then tries to impale the sword into Dexter’s chest, but he moves out the way and gets behind the young swordswoman and gets her in a headlock; Dexter then squeezes Saeko’s neck trying to cut the blood circulation from the brain to make her unconscious, realizing she must do something fast Saeko stomps on Dexter’s foot causing him to loose his grip around her neck, then elbows him in the stomach causing him to groan in pain, finally turning around and slashes Dexter in the chest. Dexter yelps in pain and puts his hand across his wound, he then looks up and sees Saeko charging at him with the katana over her head and ready to strike. Saeko then swings the sword down at Dexter, but the serial killer grabs the arm holding the blade before it can touch him and twists it causing Saeko to drop the weapon, and finally throws her facedown on the ground. Dexter grabs the garrote laying on the floor and wraps it around the young girl’s neck; Saeko then starts to suffocate and scratches her neck to get the noose off, but with no success. Saeko’s eyes began to close, her struggles become weaker, until finally she loses conscious. Dexter then looses the noose and drags the unconscious girl into his planned kill site. 2:45 a.m. Saeko wakes up and finds herself naked on a table in a empty dojo wrapped in plastic, she tries to move her body only to realize that her body is also wrapped in plastic. ”Where am I?” she thought to herself, Saeko then starts to scan the room and sees pictures of her victim and a array of tools laying on a tray.” Where the hell am I?” she said “Your awake.” A voice said. Saeko turns her head around and sees Dexter sitting in chair wearing a lab apron and gloves.” Who are you?” Saeko said sternly.” Who? Me?” Dexter said then gets up off the chair “ Just someone who’ll pass judgment on what you have done.” He said as he grabs a scaple from the tray and gets behind the trapped girl. Saeko then turns her head to face the photos of her past victim.” Heh, I knew I’ll be caught someday, but not like this” She said with a light tone.” Yeah that’s what most of them say sometimes.” Dexter says then lightly slices Saeko’s right cheek. “Ah.” Saeko squeals when she is cut, then Dexter takes a drop of blood from the wound and puts it on a slide. ”It seems you have been doing this a long time.” Saeko said looking at the precision of her captor’s work.” Talking won’t get you anywhere.” Dexter said as he grabs a knife from the tray.” Your right, but at least I know I have something that makes me whole.” Saeko said looking at her captor. ”What is that?” Dexter question. “ The feeling.” Saeko said. “ The feeling u get being on top of those who are weak.” A wicked smile creeps up on her face. “ The feeling of being drunk on power!” Her eyes began to be filled with madness. “ The feeling of that unquenchable pleasure that thrives in your heart!” Saeko yells, then looks at Dexter with her cold, blue eyes. “ You know that feeling, don’t you?” She said. A grin appears on Dexter appears on his face as he puts a ball of cotton in the young psychopaths mouth to keep her from speaking anymore. “ I know that feeling Saeko.” Dexter said brushing Saeko’s cheek. “ But unlike you…” Dexter then holds the knife up in the air. “ I know how to control it.” Then plunges the knife into her chest, killing her instantly; her eyes still cold as before. Dexter then takes the knife out of her chest and puts it in the tray, he then takes out the saw cutter. “ Showtime.” Dexter said then turns it on. 3:00 a.m. Dexter is driving his boat far away from the shoreline into the deep murky depths with garbage bags full of Saeko’s remain. Dexter stops the boat and throws the bags into the murky water depth where they will be engulfed by the oceanic trench, he then looks at the moon with a smile “Tonight, was a good night.” Winner: Dexter. Category:Blog posts